Picas O Corazones
by xxxMavis Vermilionxxx
Summary: Altea una joven originaria de grand line se enamora de pirata el cual promete regresar... tras la guerra de Marineford muchas islas se vieron afectadas causando que muchos como ella tuvieran que luchar, pero esto da un giro cuando dragon llega a su isla muchas cosas en la vida de esta joven van a cambiar... ACEXOCXLAW (entre otras tantas que se irán formando).


Holi pues les traigo una historia fruto de la suspensión de clases que tuve el día de hoy xD bueno esta historia englobaría a muchos personajes de one piece según vaya avanzando esto y bueno si es que avanza :p haha bueno espero que le den una oportunidad y que me dejen sus comentarios y sugerencias…

.

.

.

.

Su mirada parecía derramarse sobre su cuerpo, observando el suave movimiento de la cortina de color cielo que tenia tras de él contrastando aquella figura, sus manos extendidas sobre la cama marcando con un suspiro seco el lento latir de su corazón como si sintiera en momentos como se detenía… el silencio la quietud en aquella habitación la hacía estremecerse, llevo una de sus manos hasta su pecho y flexiono su pierna levemente, aquella manera de dormir era la mejor.

"¿te marchas?" fue la pregunta que no pudo seguir oculta dentro de sus labios, se sentó lentamente sobre la cama cubriendo con aquellas sabanas blancas su desnudez.

"tengo que hacerlo" le contestaba él con una amplia sonrisa acercándose a ella, el canto de los pajarillos se podía escuchar por la ventana, así como los gritos de los niños que jugaban por las calles de la ciudad, aquello era perfecto… pero lo perfecto tiende muchas veces a ser una ilusión retorcida de nuestra mente queriendo añorar algo que de antemano sabemos no es para nosotros… ellos lo sabían. Aquella mujer coloco una mano sobre el pecho de aquel joven, con un ágil movimiento lo trajo una vez más a ella, una última vez mientras que con un beso ahogaba su insistencia de tener que marcharse…

"cuídate mucho, pronto regresare por ti… lo prometo" retomo la palabra con una bella sonrisa que aunque ella no lo dijo la guardo para siempre en su corazón, y aunque él tampoco dijo nada guardo aquella mirada dedicada a él con esos profundos ojos negros, junto a aquella dulce expresión en su rostro… ambos siempre recordarían aquellas palabras ahogadas que se dijeron entre suspiros sosteniendo firmemente la mirada…

Una vez que cruzo la puerta, aquella joven se deshizo de las sabanas caminando a paso lento sintiendo la calidez de la madera bajo sus pies, su larga cabellera purpura cubría sus pechos mientras que jugueteaba con ambas manos alrededor de su cintura, se abrió paso hacia la ventana esquivando muebles y ropa tirada en el suelo dando una sonrisa picara que trajo el recuerdo de esa noche. "nos veremos pronto" susurro con dificultad sintiendo un nudo que se formaba en su garganta abrazándose a sí misma observando la espalda de aquel hombre que caminaba a paso acompasado por la calle…

.

.

.

Había pasado1 año 2 meses 3 semanas 6 días desde aquella noche, ella las había contado, tal vez también sabia las horas y los minutos pero se los callaba… desde aquel día sus orbes oscuros se clavaban en cada rincón de la habitación, sosteniendo la mirada en cada esquina hasta que su visón era nublada por las lagrimas… "sabes que el no va a regresar Tea" llamo su atención un pequeño de cabellera castaña que sostenía una bandeja con comida "lo sé" retomaba con aquellas palabras llenas de dolor que se abrían paso a través de su garganta hundiendo su rostro entre sus manos…

"tenemos que irnos Tea, otra vez los piratas han llegado a la ciudad, siguen con los saqueos… Tea no podemos seguir protegiendo esta casa" ella lo miro casi con resentimiento… ¿proteger la casa?... no, ellos protegían aquellos recuerdos que se guardaban entre aquellos muros; pero su lógica le decía que aquello era verdad… tenía que sacar a su familia de esa casa antes de que ocurriera lo de la última vez.

Ella y su familia tomaron cuanto pudieron marchándose fueras de la cuidad en una pequeña cabaña escondida en el bosque "este lugar es un laberinto mortal para aquel que no sepa el camino" habían sido las palabras de su abuelo al construir aquel sitio que estaba seguro serviría como refugio algún día, por desgracia no se equivoco. Lo cierto es que ellos como muchas de las familias en Grand line no podían protegerse de todos aquellos piratas que llegaban reclamando un territorio como suyo, se había echo costumbre ver hombres asesinados cruelmente por piratas. Mujeres, jóvenes y niñas siendo abusadas por hombres asquerosos, la palabra "justicia" ya no tenía cabida en ninguno de aquellos lugares olvidados por la mano de dios… ni siquiera la palabra "dios" significaba ya algo… aquel dios al que muchos se habían cansado de rezar mientras que otros tantos le rezaban mas desesperadamente tratando en un intento vano de que escucharan sus suplicas.

"protégenos dios" eran palabras que salían de los labios de su abuela cada mañana y cada noche, ella por su parte serraba los puños con ira queriendo tomar justicia en sus propias manos. Los gritos, el llanto y todas esas voces que apenas se alcanzaban a percibir pidiendo por piedad y una misericordia que nunca llegaron.

"vamos Rho, Kay" animo a sus dos pequeños hermanos a emprender un viaje más allá de la distancia. Con 3 capas negras cubrieron su cuerpo y su rostro, tomando aquella justicia que ellos creyeron mejor, aquella justicia que hacia tanta falta… mientras que de poco en poco le regresaban una leve esperanza a aquellas personas que un día creyeron que su único destino era morir como la basura que los hacían sentir.

.

.

Un barco acababa de desembarcar en la isla, los ciudadanos apenas vieron la gran embarcación, corrieron despavoridos hacia sus casas tratando inútilmente de no ser la primera diversión de aquellos nuevos piratas… tres siluetas se hicieron presentes en la costa, aquella mujer que se encontraba de brazos cruzados, un chico que rondaba en los 15 años empuñando extrañas armas de fuego y el ultimo otro jovencito castaño de 11 años tal vez, empuñando una espada.

"revolucionarios" susurro en lo bajo el jovencito de cabellera purpura para sus dos hermanos, "¡revolucionarios!" alzaron la voz los dos chicos para ser escuchados por toda la gente quien temerosa salía para ver si aquello era verdad aquello que anunciaría desde esos momentos que estaban a salvo… fueron escasos los minutos que pasaron mientras observaban como el barco se iba acercando cada vez más a ellos, los gritos eufóricos de muchos resonaban en los oídos de todos los presentes, pero estaban totalmente seguros que aquellas voces más que resonar en sus oídos lo hacían en sus corazones a saber que por fin eran libres… otros tantos escupían sobre aquel dios al que tanto pidieron, ya no necesitaban ser rescatados lo que más amaban ya lo habían perdido… tal era el caso de aquellos tres jóvenes que trajeron una justicia en nombre de los que alguna vez amaron…

Los hombres y mujeres que descendían de aquel inmenso barco traerían prosperidad todos estaban seguros, en cuanto vieron a aquel hombre dragón aseguraron con llanto que sus vidas darían un giro, por su parte Tea y sus hermanos se dieron la media vuelta para marcharse del lugar, no tenían nada que celebrar tenían que ir a cuidar a lo último que les quedaba…

"esperen jovencitos, ¿quiénes son ustedes?" realizo la pregunta el líder con motivo de ver a los dos pequeños armados y a la mujer aún encapuchada

"Monkey D Dragon, usted ¿ha perdido casi todo lo que amaba?" le devolvió la pregunta, deslizo su mano sobre la capucha quitándosela por completo revelando su apariencia "seguro que si, por eso es el líder revolucionario… pero lo que no ha perdido son sus sueños… nosotros Dragon" dio una pequeña risa en tono de burla en tanto todos la miraban y sus hermanos se cruzaban de brazos "nosotros somos quienes perdieron sus sueños, sus ilusiones y su identidad… ellos son niños que no conocieron más que guerra y muerte… que tuvieron que aprender a pelear mucho antes siquiera de aprender a ser niños de su edad… nosotros somos la escoria que quedo olvidada teniendo que crear como ustedes justicia, somos quienes manchamos nuestras manos de sangre… fuimos llamados héroes en tiempos de guerra y ahora no somos más que criminales… eso somos".

"me has recordado a viejos amigos" sonrió una pelinegra que se hacía presente frente a la joven. "soy Robín y alguna vez yo me sentí igual que tu" ambas mujeres lanzaron un suspiro, no eran diferentes lo supieron en el momento que se miraron a los ojos, Robín extendió su mano en señal de saludo mientras una pequeña sonrisa se dibujaba en los labios de ambas "mi nombre es Altea D. Morgan"

.

.

.

"te dije que estaría bien Ace…" paso el recuerdo por su mente de aquel joven que un día le prometió regresar…

.

.

.

Kyaaa que les pareció el primer capítulo? Bueno me cuentan que tal…. Si tienen alguna petición o idea bueno pueden proponerla esta historia está empezando y dependiendo de su aceptación es si la continuo… bueno ojala que les gustara nos vemos!


End file.
